characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Beyond
Terry McGinnis, A.K.A. Batman, is a superhero from DC Comics and the successor of the original Batman and is hence commonly known as Batman Beyond. Background In the year 2039, Bruce Wayne had retired from fighting crime as Batman. Traumatized over his use of a gun to stop a kidnapping after suffering from a heart attack, he resigned and became a recluse in Wayne Manor. He had severed ties with his former proteges and the Justice League, as his old enemies had moved on, retired or died. For Project Cadmus’ Amanda Waller, this was exactly the situation she had feared. After spending most of her life doubting the Justice League’s intentions and capacity to do good, she slowly came to accept how the world needed them. In particular, she gained a newfound respect for Batman, who she viewed as the most important member of the group. Waller became afraid as Bruce began to age and could no longer handle tasks that he would normally do in his physical prime. To preserve Batman’s legacy, Waller initiated “Project: Batman Beyond”; by using a sample of Bruce’s DNA, she began plans to create a successor to the Batman identity. Identifying Warren and Mary McGinnis as psychologically identical to Thomas and Martha Wayne, Waller managed to use a routine flu shot to rewire Warren’s reproductive material to match Bruce’s own. The McGinnises would later have a son with Bruce’s genetic material, whom they named Terry. Waller soon scrapped the project when she aborted plans to have Warren and Mary killed to recreate the trauma which drove Bruce into becoming Batman, and Terry would have the opportunity to live a relatively normal childhood with his parents and younger brother Matt, in spite of his trouble-making habits. However, that very trauma would come to pass when Warren was murdered during Terry’s teenage years. Believing that his father’s death was related to Derek Powers, the corrupt CEO of the merged Wayne-Powers company, Terry attempted to meet with Bruce to gain his help; the two previously met after Bruce helped Terry fend off an attack from the Jokerz gang, during which he had discovered Batman’s secret identity. Bruce waved the young man off, and in retaliation, Terry stole the latest Batsuit to seek justice on his own terms. Both men would soon come to an agreement; Bruce had come to realize that New Gotham still needed Batman active to stop crime and corruption, and bestowed the mantle onto Terry to do so. Batman was reborn once more, as the Dark Knight of Tomorrow continued his mentor’s battles to protect their shared home. Powers & Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: While Terry does not have the years of experience that Bruce does is martial arts, he’s still a skilled fighter in his own right, having a different but still effective fighting style. While Bruce relies more on traditional martial arts, Terry relies on street fighting tactics that he learned during his rough years. Terry, unlike Bruce, has no qualms with fighting dirty (ex: his fight against the Joker). He often relies fast punches and kicks due to his suit’s flexibility. His skills in hand-to-hand were further enhanced when he trained with Kairi Tanaga. In terms of his weaknesses - as mentioned, he doesn’t have the years of experience and skill that Bruce has and he tends to lower his guard on the left side. * Intelligence/Detective Skills: While not being nearly as smart as his mentor, Terry has learned medicine, mechanics, and investigation from Bruce’s old files. While he has not been trained as a detective, he is able to thoroughly investigate a crime scene thanks to his above average intelligence. He often uses his street-smarts in order to get out of a bad situation. He can also use his cocky personality to taunt others into becoming more reckless as shown during his fight against the Joker. Equipment * Batsuit: The suit that Terry wears is the final suit that was developed by Bruce Wayne. It utilizes servo-motors which were supplied by Peter Corso. The suit’s servo-motors gives the user superhuman strength (he can increase his strength further with the Neuromuscular Amplification), speed and durability, easily able to shake off attacks that would kill a normal man. The suit also has spikes on its arms as well as electromagnetic boots that allow him to walk on any surface and even upside down. It has the ability to electrically discharge itself to protect Terry from damage as well as shock anyone who touches him. The Batsuit has built in healing equipment to heal Terry when he gets injured, along with a lot of built-in weapons as well as devices that help someone like Terry who doesn’t have the amount of training and experience that Bruce has. ** Heads-Up Display/Personal Communicator: Terry’s Batsuit has a very extensive heads-up display like Iron Man. It allows Terry to spot foes even when they are trying to sneak around in the dark, making it an excellent counter to stealth. It has Night Vision which means that trying to sneak in the dark and take the Batsuit from behind doesn’t work out too well for you, along with an Infrared Filter, meaning that it’s more likely to spot targets who are nervous as they produce more body heat. Terry’s head-up display also receives visuals from Bruce’s main computer, meaning that Terry can plan out his next move with the help of Bruce. His head ups display can also track and identify substances, and Terry has a personal communicator in his ears that allow him to communicate with Bruce. ** Retractable Wings: Similar to Batman’s iconic cape, Batman Beyond has retractable wings which he can use to glide. It’s similar to an Airsuit in the way it works. ** Rocket Boosters: These boosters on the soles of the Batsuit grant Terry flight, allowing him to be just as deadly in the air as he is on ground. ** Cloaking Device: This is a build-in cloaking device that makes it extremely difficult for people to spot Terry unless they are trained to do so. It has one major weakness though - UV Light exposes the suit’s cloaking. ** Retractable Claws: These have been built into the suit and allows Terry to cling onto objects as well as cut through objects such as glass. ** Grappling Guns: Terry has grappling guns that are built into his forearms, which allow him to quickly get to high places as well as be used to ensnare foes. ** Wrist-Mounted Laser: Terry has a wrist-mounted laser which is strong enough to melt metal bars. ** Buzzsaw: Terry has a buzzsaw installed on his belt that allows him to easily cut through glass as well as free himself if he is caught in rope. ** Laser/Taser Fingertips: '''Batman Beyond can shoot out lasers from his fingertips which can be used to make a person temporarily blind by attacking their eyesight. His finger tips can also shoot out tasers that are powerful enough to knock an enemy thug out. ** '''Impact Diffusers: Special shields that he can create in order to block gunfire. Bullets will be completely halted when they come into contact with the shields. ' ' ** Rebreather * Traditional Grappling Gun: It pretty much functions the same as his forearms grappling gun. * Batarangs: Like his mentor, his most used weapon are the iconic Batarangs, which are used for disarming people and cutting, and like Bruce he uses a fair amount of variations to them including: ** Electric Batarangs: They work similar to the normal batarang but they are electrified and will shock anyone besides Batman. During Terry’s fight against Inque, the electric power was strong enough to temporally disable her. ** Explosive Batarangs: These Batarangs obviously explode, and are usually used as projectiles when Terry is in the sky, such as in his fight against Golem. Terry has also used these during his battle against Inque. ** Rope Batarangs: These Batarangs are specially designed for restraining and/or reeling in foes, like during his fight with Curare. It can also allow Terry to stop his fall via swinging onto a lamp-post. ** Disk Batarangs: These Batarangs are discs that can be fired from the tops of the hands. He mostly uses them as ranged projectiles, seen in his fight against Inque. * Explosives: '''Like his old man, Terry uses many different types of mostly non-lethal explosives that allows him to outwit his foes. Some of these types include: ** '''Gas Pellet: Used to confuse/disorientate enemies as well as make for a quick escape. ** Flashbang Grenades: Used to distract and blind foes. ** Knockout Gas Pellets: Used to incapacitate foes, though Terry doesn’t use them that often. ** Plastic Explosives: Used to blow up walls. * Bolas: Terry has bolas that he can use to bind foes at their legs, tripping them up. There is also a electrical variation which shocks the victim on contact. * Lord Suit: When Terry went into the Justice League Lords World, he borrowed this suit that was built by Justice Lords Batman. It is an overall better suit than his original suit and has some new tech that helps in the extremely dangerous world of Justice League Lords. ** Electromagnetic Shields: Terry can deploy electromagnetic shields in order to project himself from danger. He also has a variation which is specifically designed for Kryptonians such as Superman known as the Red Son mode, which uses Red Kryptonite. ** Holograms/Visual Cortex Projections: '''Terry can create holograms to deceive his enemies as well as fake his death, which is what happened during his fight against Justice Lord Superman who apparently killed him but it was actually just a hologram. ** '''Kryptonite Mode: This is a mode that is especially good at fighting against Superman. In terms of functionality, it’s similar to Lex Luthor’s Warsuit in that it utilises Kryptonite to damage Kryptonians like Justice Lord Superman. * Batmobile: Due to being in the future, Terry’s Batmobile is extremely high tech with an incredibly sleek design and flight capabilities, along with allowing Terry to remotely control it. The Batmobile directly connects with the Batsuit so that Batman Beyond is able to communicate to it to do actions and can be called to Terry’s location if he needs it. Its jet engines have been stated to be capable of Mach 3 speeds. The Batmobile directly connects to the Batcomputer, allowing Bruce the ability to see what is going on in the Batmobile. It also has its own computer that allows it to track down runaway criminals using its radar. Like Terry’s Batsuit, it has been built with stealth in mind, allowing Terry to not be spotted. In terms of firepower, it has missiles as well as grappling hooks that can be electrified as well as be used to retrieve objects. Feats Strength * Is able to hold onto an aircraft without falling off with just his fingers. * During one episode when the Batsuit was possessed by an AI, its punches were strong enough to easily dent through solid stone and cause post of the wall to collapse. * Manages to lift an I-Beam which is used for construction over his head and throw it at Inque. * He is able to lift a multi-ton boulder. * Lifted a heavy metal coin on his back. * Is strong enough to punch Man-Bat who has been stated to weigh 4 tons. * With four cracked ribs, he is able to plow through a reinforced steel door. * In his Lord Suit, he is strong enough to lift the Batplane. * Manages to lift a giant ceiling decoration. Speed * Able to react to a bomb being thrown at him and throw it away before it can explode. * Fast enough to react to incoming knives. * Fast enough to react to save his friend before a stove crushes them. * Is able to swiftly run across a series of beams, and then jump up them continuously, while avoiding attacks from a giant robot. He then outruns a fire blast before jumping off the building. * Leapfrogs onto an airborne piece of debris and then launches off of it while avoiding an explosion. * While avoiding gunfire from three shooters and holding a toy baby with both arms, is able to backflip down several dozen feet. * Rocket flight is able to catch up with a speeding car within seconds. * Faster than a Mach 19 missile. * Can keep up with Curare. * Keeps up with the Stalker, an enhanced hunter. * Dodged electrical attacks from Rewire. * Can outspeed ocean waves caused by an explosion that destroyed a yacht with his rockets, although when carrying a person he slows down and almost lets the waves catch him. * Fast enough to reach and dodge Superman’s eye beams. * Is able to move fast enough from standing still to turning invisible that he gives the impression of having teleported. Durability * Batsuit is strong enough to tank bullets. * Withstood extreme heat and cold, electricity, water pressure, vibrations, radiation. * Tanked a blast from Shirek, whose blasts are strong enough to easily bust through concrete walls. * Tanked energy blasts from Blight. * Tanked punches from superhumans such as Venom-enhanced soldiers, Big Time and the Stalker. * A large ceiling fight falls on him and after lifting it, he is relatively uninjured. * Gets thrown through multiple reinforced computer services. * Gets a beating from a Sythoid. * Survives getting shot in the back and falling several meters onto an Aircraft. * Smashes into a concrete block headfirst with no visible injury. * Survives a fall from several stories high. * A pile of I-beams, a truck's worth of liquid concrete, and the truck itself is piled onto Terry. Terry’s suit remains injured but he is alive. * A multi-ton boulder directly lands on Terry and he survives. * Walks through fire casually and is unharmed. * Survived being frozen by both Aquagirl and Superman. * Survived electrical blasts from Rewire. * Withstood a blast from Superman’s eye beams, but it knocked him out. * Tanked an electrical blast from Reviar. Skills * Defeated the Joker, who was “resurrected” by using a control chip to transform a traumatized Tim Drake into a clone of himself. This version of the Joker possessed Tim’s knowledge of Batman and all the training that came with being Robin. * Rescued the Justice League. * Joined the future incarnation of the Justice League. * Held his own against the Justice Lords, the League’s villainous counterparts. * When his Batsuit was hacked and possessed by Robert Vance’s “soul” (or an AI with his consciousness), he faced it in direct combat with nothing but Bruce’s original gadgets and held his own before breaking through and freeing it from control. * Fought and defeated Spellbinder. * Fought and defeated four skilled thugs at once. * Fought multiple Special Trained Forcers members at once. * Tanked a blast from Shriek, whose blasts are strong enough to easily bust through concrete walls. * Has fought and defeated the Jokerz (a gang who modeled themselves after the Joker) - multiple times) * Was able to disarm and defeat Shriek. * Held his own against Justice Lord Superman. * Fought against clones of Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing. * Has fought and defeated Inque. * Has fought and defeated Blight, who can literally melt most things with a touch. * Stopped the Starro invasion from occurring and fought a controlled Aquagirl and Superman. * Has fought and defeated Curare, who is the deadliest assassin in the League of Assassins. * Has fought against and defeated multiple spliced animals who gain the abilities of those animals and defeated their leader Cuvier. * Has fought against multiple Man-Bats. * Has fought and defeated Kobra. * Defeated Shriek, Stalker, Superman, Goliath, and the Justice Lords. Weaknesses * Battery Usage: Many of the Batsuit's functions drain from its battery power, and overuse of them could leave Terry defenseless. * Vulnerability: The Batsuit itself has been damaged and hacked before even with its wide array of defenses. * Humanity: In spite of his impressive training regimen and lineage, Terry is still very much human with no superpowers to his name. * Not enough '''experience: '''He’s not nearly as experienced in hand-to-hand as Bruce is, and tends to lower his guard on his left side during a fight, along with being very impulsive with his decisions, and often Bruce must rein him in to look at the bigger picture. Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Claw Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Completed Profiles Category:Warner Bros.